Happily Ever After
by MiruKail
Summary: AU: All of his life, Ichigo Kurosaki has dreamed of his fairytale happily ever after.  Unfortunately, one where he's the victim of an underground slave-trade ring isn't it.  Neither is the one where the hero isn't him.  Yaoi, Byakuya/Ichigo, OC/OC


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach but I do own the original characters in this story.

A.N: This "chapter" is just a short prologue but it's followed immediately by a long chapter. I've worked hard on this story, so at least give it a shot. If things work out, then hurray! Flames are welcomed.

Also, I've reposted this story from under my old pseudonym, MibuWolf. It's a few years old but don't be alarmed! Updates are yonder on the horizon.

Full Summary: All of his life, Ichigo Kurosaki has dreamed of one thing: to achieve a happy ending. There's only one problem… he has the worst luck imaginable. Kidnapped as a child and brought up in an underground slave trade market, his dreams and body are regularly defiled. When a "prince" does arrive, he comes in the form of one of the most prestigious hit men in the black-market underworld- Byakuya Kuchiki. Can this cold-eyed assassin save him from a world that's determined to ruin him?- Alternate Universe

Prologue

January 25,1994

Karakura, Japan

"Tell me a story, Grandma!" A small bundle of pale skin and red hair scrambled across the carpeted floor, sliding to a stop by a pair of slippered feet. The matronly woman smiled kindly as the little boy settled comfortably on her lap. She laughed and stroked his tangled curls fondly.

"But my dear. Don't you get sick of such an ancient woman re-living her youth?" The little boy looked up at her curiously, mapping her weathered features with brown eyes. Her wiry gray hair was pulled back into a sharp bun, emphasizing her gentle, pale blue eyes. Despite the years etched into her face, one could tell she had been quite a beauty in her day.

The boy smiled and hugged his grandmother. "You aren't ancient, Grandma! You're gunna live forever and ever with Gramps. Happily ever after! I know… Tell me a story with a 'happily ever after' in it!" His eyes sparkled with excitement.

She smiled and chucked him gently under the chin. "But of course, little one. Those are the best kind."

Leaning back into her rocking chair, she smiled reminiscently, searching for the perfect story. The little boy's face glowed with happiness, filling her heart with love. Such a sweet child.

"Alright," she said, at last deciding on one her own grandmother had told her more than sixty years ago.

Settling comfortably in her chair, she began her tale.

"Once upon a time, in a land not so far away, there lived a beautiful young maiden named Della. She lived in a large cottage with her father and two brothers, content in her role as caretaker. Every day she would cook and clean, prune the bushes-"

"But Grandma! How can she be happy doing all those chores?" Her grandson looked up at her anxiously, his brown eyes muddled with confusion.

The gray haired woman shook her head and smiled. "You must let me finish, my dear, or we can't get to the good part."

The red-head nodded and pressed his lips together. She closed her eyes, the words flowing through her mind.

"However, at the end of the day, she would sit down with her father and brothers and just talk. They would tell stories, speaking tales of lands traveled and people that had been met along the way. Eating the meal she had taken all day to prepare, they would watch the sun fade into the moon and stars, knowing that life was good as long as they were together.

"But like most fairytales, her happiness could not last. It was a stormy night when the stranger visited the steps of Della's grand cottage. When she opened the door, there stood a stooped old man with gnarly fingers. The man pleaded for shelter and Della, being the pure soul she was, gave it.

"As soon as she let the old man into her home, he began to transform. In place of the stranger, stood a twisted and scaly dragon. 'I shall take you to my castle where you will serve me until you die!' He roared.

"The dragon grasped poor Della into his sharp claws and flew off, leaving behind a broken door.

"The noise awoke her brothers and father. When they discovered what happened, there was chaos. The next morning the father voyaged to the king and implored his help. The brothers stayed behind in case Della escaped and came home. The king listened and taking pity, he sent two of his best knights toward the dragon's castle. The father was sent home to await the almost assured arrival of his beloved daughter.

"A year past and the knights and his daughter failed to return. Once again, her father traveled to the king's empire to seek his help. This time, the great king hesitated.

" 'This dragon has already taken two of my best knights,' he thought. 'Surely there is some other means to fix this problem.'

"No answer came to him.

"Just then, a haggardly troll stormed into the castle, the dragon's decapitated head in one hand, the father's struggling daughter in the other, and the two knights thrown over his wide shoulders. "The troll dropped Della none-to-gently in her father's arms. He threw the bloody head and two knights by the king's feet. Without another glance, he left them all to their happily ever after.

"At last, Della was reunited with her father and brothers. They were so grateful that they decided to take pity on the homely troll and pay him a visit, hoping to reward him with two of their best horses, as much gold as could be carried between them, and Della's hand in marriage.

"The family journeyed far and wide, in search of the troll's hovel. It wasn't until three seasons had past and the winter blanketed the land that they found it, buried underneath mountains of snow. At that point, Della's once beautiful face had been rendered unsightly by the biting wind and frostbite, all the gold they carried had been stolen by robbers, and their land had been desecrated by plague. It was with heavy hearts that they knocked on the troll's door.

"When the troll, the most feared killer of the lands, opened the door and saw the family standing before him, his heart grew light with happiness. Before him was the most beautiful sight he had ever dared hope for: a beautiful bride and a perfect family.

" 'Nobody has ever shown me such kindness .' He cried. "My home is your home. Please, stay as long as you like. I will take care of all of you."

"As the troll smiled, the family was humbled. Kind-hearted Della had never hoped to know love again. Her father, a prideful man, knelt before the troll just then and wept his thanks.

"And it was with the troll that Della and her family began their happily ever after. The End."

The little boy gazed in surprise at his grandmother. Several moments passed and the old woman awaited the results of her story, her eyes sparkling mischievously.

"… Grandma! What kind of hero was he? He seemed so… he seemed like a big meanie! And who wants to be rescued by a troll? Why didn't the knights kill the dragon? That's their job!"

She chuckled at her grandson's indignation. Stroking his cheek, she sighed happily. "You will understand one day, Ichigo, that heroes can come in many different shapes and sizes. But there is one thing that always holds true, no matter whose story or even life it is. Something you must believe in, no matter how tough things get."

The red-headed child implored her to continue, wiping at his runny nose with the back of his hand. She gazed sternly at him and handed him a tissue. Smiling, he waited for her to finish.

"There is always, ALWAYS a hero."

TBC


End file.
